An Arkos Chistmas Day
by Darthnim
Summary: A shortish but fun fanfiction of Jaune and Pyrrha being cute and lovable dorks on Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Snow fell gently onto the ground, a cold breeze billowing throughout Beacon Academy, chilling all of the inhabitants. On this freezing Saturday morning were two lovers laying in bed snuggling for warmth. Sleepily Jaune wrapped his arms around Pyrrha, pulling her closer as he slowly wakes up. "Mmmmhh..." Jaune lightly mumbles as he opens his eyes to look upon his love, her bright red hair slightly covering her face and a slight, soft smile as she sleeps soundly. Quietly whispering "I love you, I'm going to make sure today is a great day for you Pyrrha." he kisses her forehead, and gently slips out of bed to prepare for the day. Looking over to the other side of the bedroom, Jaune grins at a Nora sleeping soundly alone in her bed then proceeds to meet Ren in the kitchen. Tiptoeing through the open door, he sees Ren totally prepared for a breakfast feast in his apron and an assortment of ingredients laid out on the counters in front of him. Smiling stupidly Jaune goes over to the counters, puts on a white apron over his blue Pumpkin Pete pajamas, and leans over to Ren to silently whisper "Thanks Ren, I knew I could count on you, we'll make this a great day for our sweethearts." Ren just smiles, quietly claps Jaune on the back, and sets to work. Just like they practiced, Jaune and Ren began cooking various different breakfast meals for their respective lovers. Ren deciding to whip up sweet breakfast stuff for Nora like blueberry or chocolate pancakes, waffles, and even cinnamon rolls; while Jaune went for a more classic, homely feel with fried eggs, bacon, toast, hash-browns, a cup of warm milk and the like. Smiling proudly at the stack of food prepared for his queen, Jaune grabs the tray of food followed by Ren, who looks just as pleased, back into the bedroom to serve breakfast-in-bed. Making sure not to wake them up too early, Jaune makes his way into the bedroom next to Pyrrha, lays the tray of food on the nightstand, and turns to Pyrrha kneeling next to the bed and placing his hand on her shoulder to lightly shake her awake. "Pyrrrhaaa, wakey wakey eggs and bakey!"

After being shaken, Pyrrha groggily opens her eyes to see a smiling Jaune in his Pumpkin Pete's PJs and mumbles "J-Jaune...? Wha-" She stops herself mid sentence in realization that somehow Jaune was up before her! Pyrrha fumbles for words as she tried to get up "Oh Jaune, I-" only to be stopped by Jaune pressing his lips against hers. With their eyes closed and lips locked together, Jaune gently starts to push Pyrrha back down into the bed as her resistance weans away from the kiss and she once again collapses back into bed.

Slowly pulling away, savoring the kiss, Jaune finally breaks the kiss and opens his eyes to look down at Pyrrha who returns a look of confusion. That was only for a moment however as she is soon assaulted by the smell of food, making her turn her head to see a tray of a classic complete breakfast making her widen here eyes.

Gasping in disbelief she exclaims, "Jaune! Y-You made all of this? For me?"

Smiling sheepishly, he grabs the tray and lays it in her hand while gripping her hand tightly. "Of course it's for you, you are my queen, and it is Christmas after all!" he responds proudly giving her a kiss on the top of her hand. Scooting over with her tray of food, Pyrrha gives Jaune room on the bed to join her in which he immediately accepts and turns to look at Pyrrha who looks right back at him. They gaze into each other's for awhile, seeing the love each one has for the other, causing both of their faces to redden. Breaking the gaze, Jaune coughs and motions to the tray of food on Pyrrha's lap saying "Bon Appetite my lady!" bowing while still sitting next to her. Pyrrha just giggles, kisses his cheek, and wraps one arm around Jaune's waist pulling him closer for snuggles while eating, telling jokes, and just having fun with each other for the first part of her Christmas day.


	2. Chapter 2

With arms wrapped around one another, Jaune and Pyrrha snuggle close together, laugh at bad jokes, and kiss until the entire team was satisfied with their breakfast. With the morning wrapping up, Jaune decided it was time for phase two of "Let's make this a great Christmas Day", which meant it was time to get out of his silly pajamas and into some serious winter wear. Looking over to where Ren and Nora were, Jaune is surprised to see both of them already completely dressed in their winter clothes.

"Hey Jaune and Pyrrha, Ren and I are going to head outside now! Imma build me a snow castle!" Nora excitedly grabs Ren's hand as she shouts back into the dorm after running off in elation.

"Alright Nora, Pyrrha and I will catch up to you soon!" Jaune shouts at the couple as they flee down the hallway. Giggling at Nora's antics, Pyrrha finishes the last bite of her bacon and looks towards Jaune who has an ear to ear grin. "So… are you ready for some more fun today Pyrrha?"

"I always have fun with you Jaune, but yes. I can't wait to see how you make today even better than it already is." She says with honest enthusiasm.

"It'll be spectacular, I promise" he says confidently as he heads toward the dresser. Standing on one side of the tall, double-sided dresser Jaune takes off his PJs and puts on his winter sweats. Grinning deviously, Jaune wads up his PJs and chunks them over the dresser towards Pyrrha. The clothes hit Pyrrha in the head with a light "plop", making her wheel around and glare at the dresser Jaune was behind.

"Jauuuune, you hit me!" She pouts as she shouts at Jaune

"Yeah, I know. Maybe you should have dodged it? Or is my warrior princess losing her touch?" Jaune replies sarcastically with an evil grin on his face.

"Ooo, Jaune Arc I'm gonna make you regret that!" Gathering herself from the sudden attack, Pyrrha starts to get up out of the bed. Playfully stomping towards the dresser, Pyrrha wheeled around the side to stare at the offender. Her face instantly flushes, seeing Jaune with only his boxer briefs on. Smiling broadly, Jaune grips Pyrrha by her shoulders he stares into her eyes and smirks. "I thought you were gonna make me regret throwing my clothes at you?'

Smirking back at him she replies, "Oh, I will. Don't you worry." Grabbing him by the hips, she hoists him up into the air and over her shoulder. Laughing, Jaune responds by grabbing one of Pyrrha's legs and lifting up his legs, forcing her to lose her balance and drop him. Catching himself before he falls, Jaune rolls forward and spring back up to his feet. Taking the chance to run, Jaune runs to the bed, but not before Pyrrha catches herself and tackles Jaune onto the bed. Laughing, they continue to play wrestle until Jaune ends up on top with Pyrrha pinned to the bed. Smiling gently, Pyrrha tilts her head upwards toward Jaune. Smiling back, Jaune leans down, presses his lips to hers, and wraps his arms around Pyrrha, one hand on the back of her head, the other wrapped around her waist. They kiss for awhile, intertwined with each other, making sure the other knew of their love. Finally Jaune breaks away, realizing they should get on with the day, he had more plans!

With her face completely red Pyrrha whispers, "Jaune, you're such a goof… Thank you." Giving her a winning smile, he kisses her head and gently squeezes her hand before going to get dressed properly.

After getting dressed fully, he starts towards the door and says, "Alright Pyrrha, your turn to get dressed! I'll wait outside for you, I love you!"

She responds from behind the dresser, "I love you too! Be done soon!"


	3. Chapter 3, Fun Teasing Time

Giggling to herself and blushing, Pyrrha looks at the pants that Weiss had ordered for her. "This is so embarrassing…" Gathering herself, Pyrrha slips on her new pants and shirt then heading towards the door where Jaune was waiting.

Hearing the door begin to move, Jaune grins and steps back in anticipation. Slowly, Pyrrha emerges from the door to reveal to Jaune her brand new winter gear. Her usual combat armor replaced by a white, long sleeved shirt with orange symbols that fade in and out of existence every so often.

"Is th-" Jaune begins to ask, but is interrupted by Pyrrha holding up her hand.

She grins and says, "Yes, my shirt was fire dust woven within it. No, I didn't pay for it." Seeing Jaune's surprised but also confused look, she went on, "Weiss had it made for me, she's not as cold as you may think she is. This isn't even the best part though!"

After recovering from his stupor of learning that his girlfriend has a shirt that can constantly keep her warm, regardless of the weather outside, Jaune asks curiously, "It isn't the best? What could be better than a dust infused shirt?"

Suddenly realizing the situation she has put herself in, Pyrrha starts to gently blush. "W-well… Weiss had these made for me…" but instead of explaining further, Pyrrha points to her red sweat pants which has the word "Arkos" sewn into the right leg down the middle of her thighs. Seeing the smile forming on Jaune's face, Pyrrha holds her finger up towards Jaune telling him to wait. Slowly turning around and lifting up the back of her shirt, she sticks out her butt for Jaune to see the symbols woven into the fabric.

"Did Weiss do this?!" Jaune stared down at the symbols on each of her butt cheeks, the symbol being made up of his own Ark symbol superimposed over Pyrrha's spear circle.

Quickly turning back around to face Jaune with her face flushed, she explains "Yeah… She said I needed another excuse to get you to look at my ass… That you wouldn't look unless I gave you a specific reason to…" Her face turns tomato red as she speaks, finally becoming so embarrassing she hides her face behind her hands.

Giggling silently to himself, Jaune steps forward towards Pyrrha and gently pries her hands from her face. Slowly, and with much effort, Pyrrha meets his gaze. "Well, you have to give the ice queen credit. She definitely got this dork to actually look at his girlfriend for once." Without giving her time to pull away, Jaune presses his lips against Pyrrha's and holds her tightly against him.

Breaking the kiss Pyrrha buries her face into Jaune's neck and mumbles "I hope you enjoyed embarrassing me…"

Rubbing his cheek on the top of her head, he gently scratches the back of her head as replies, "Well, I did enjoy looking at your butt. The embarrassment was just a bonus. Pyrrha, I love you. We've been through so much together, don't be afraid to tell me straight up what you want. You know how dense I can be."

Chuckling, Pyrrha moves away from Jaune and looks deeply into his eyes. "I love you too Jaune, I won't ever leave you." Laughing some more she steps away to scan Jaune's clothes and begins to tease him. "Well, I know you are dense and a dork, but I never thought your fashion sense would be THIS bad!"

Instantly flushing, Jaune becomes extremely aware of his attire. Big, blue-tinted ski goggles lay on the top of Jaune's head, his sandy blonde hair looks a complete mess, and his signature Pumpkin Pete hoodie that he'd had since he was a child. "P-Pyrrhaaa… I don't look that bad do I?"

Laughing some more now that Jaune was the one embarrassed, Pyrrha replies "Yes, to everyone else they would think you are a complete mess. But to me you are my handsome knight, and I think you look lovely!"

Hearing Pyrrha teasing him back, Jaune gently pushes her shoulder, attempting to hide his smile and says "Ok, ok, I get it! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have teased you so much. Should we go outside now? We still haven't had our daily sparring, have we?"

Hearing him mention sparring, Pyrrha's eyes glint. "We haven't have we? I think sparring will be a great way to see will get the other back as vengeance for teasing too much." Jaune's eyes glint back at her; both of them ready to come out on top.


End file.
